5 Days of Hell
by Reiyakusone95
Summary: Legend says that every 1000 years on October 31, the ghost of the Serpent King Shin Orochi will unleash his evil minions to prey on the living for 5 days nonstop. A high school is invited to go to the very island for a festival. They decide to go, especially because it's October 31 and the 1000th year. What's the worst that could happen? After all, it's just an old legend, right?
1. Day 1

Everyone was in class, listening to the teacher talking. Mr. Yamaguchi, our teacher, was telling us about how the entire school was invited to go to a festival on a beautiful island called "Serpent King Island". We were going there for Halloween. The scary thing about it is that legend says that every 1000 years, the ruler of this island, also known as the "Serpent King" will unleash a powerful curse that lasts 5 days straight, and this is the 1000th year. We don't actually know if the legend is real or not, because no one has lived that long to tell everyone what's happened, but it is said that everyone there always dies. I honestly think it is a bit scary to be going there, because I don't really like scary stuff but it is a field trip, and I love field trips. Also, the legend might not even be true too so there's not much to be worried about. We were only gonna be there for Halloween, and the legend supposedly lasts 5 days, and we'll only be there for 1 day. What's the worst thing that could happen? Even if it was true or not, we can all just run to the boats and flee the island, right?

"Make sure you bring your toothbrush, toothpaste, some clothes, and shampoo with conditioner. Make sure you have everything you need because we will be heading to the Serpent King Island on what day?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked.

"Monday morning," we all replied to him and he smiled. Today was Friday and the last period before it's after school. We only had ten minutes left until the bell rings. Mr. Yamaguchi gave us permission to talk to each other for the rest of the class time. My friends, Annie Trang, Lauren Park, Lily Kim, Melina Duong, and Nina Cheng, and I put our desks together. I fixed my shirt and crossed my legs together and pushed my hair behind me. Nina turned over to 3 of our classmates named Xing Cai Zhang, Ina Honda, and Gracia Akechi and snickered.

"Oh my god, look at that fake wannabe preps over there, wearing that light purple shirt, pink shirt, and purple shirt. We're so much prettier than them," Nina said, loud enough for the three girls to hear. They turned over to us and my friends laughed. I laughed a bit, only because I know she is just messing around.

"Come on, Nina. Don't be so mean to them," I said to her and then turned to the girls, "Sorry about that. My friend doesn't mean it. She's just messing around." The girls then looked away and continued talking to each other.

"Sephoraa, you should try it sometimes. It's really fun," Lily said to me and I laughed. I then shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm good," I replied to her.

I came to the school a month ago as a new student and my friends quickly became my friends. They are nice but they like to mess around with people for fun, especially Xing Cai and her friends Ina and Gracia. I know that they don't really like me, because I hang out with my friends and my friends pick on them a lot.

"So about that legend, I wonder if it's true," Annie said and we shrugged our shoulders.

"I don't think so. I don't believe in such legends. I don't believe in anything paranormal. I'm just waiting on going to that festival so we can have a lot of fun together," Nina replied and Lauren laughed.

"It is so like you to say that, Nina," Lauren told Nina and we laughed. It was so true what Lauren had just said right now. Nina is a non believer in the paranormal or supernatural. The rest of us don't know what to think about it.

"Nobody's lived for at least a thousand years to explain everything that happened. It's just a legend anyways and it's been passed down from generation to generation so the legend probably got switched around so it's probably not real," Lily added in and we agreed.

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!_

Went the sound of the bell. It was now afterschool and everyone got up and began walking out. My friends and I walked out of the class and began walking down the hall.

"So, what are we doing today? Wait, we're still going to the mall, right?" Melina asked and we nodded our heads, "Okay, that's good. I'm in need of clothes. I have like nothing to wear anymore and I need clothes for the Halloween day. Maybe we'll see some cute guys there."

"Melina, but you just bought some clothes like 2 days ago," Annie replied to her, and we began laughing. Melina laughed as well. She said that it was 2 days ago so she needs to get some more clothes.

"Well, yeah. Besides, we need to go get our costume too. What are you guys gonna be? I'm gonna be a beautiful fairy," Melina continued. Honestly, I haven't even thought about what I was gonna be for Halloween. I usually don't dress up though but if I do, it's only something very simple. Annie was gonna be a cheetah, Lauren is gonna be a cute rabbit, Lily is gonna be a sexy vampire, and Nina was gonna be a boxing girl.

"Sephoraa, what are you gonna be for Halloween?" Lily asked me and I turned to her. I thought about what I should be or Halloween. It's not really my favorite holiday, since I get scared easily. I am a believer of the paranormal but I kept that to myself. I never told anyone about it, not that they asked or anything.

"I actually don't know yet," I replied to her, thinking hard. Maybe this year I'll just be myself or something. "I think I just wanna be myself this year and not dress up. Halloween's not really my kind of holiday."

"Oh, come on, Sephoraa, where's your Halloween spirit? You have to dress up too! We're all doing it so you have to do it! How about being a farmer girl or a cowgirl? Ooh! Maybe you can be a flower girl!" suggested Annie happily. I just laughed knew that I was gonna have to dress up. Being a farmer girl is not so bad.

"Okay, farm girl it is then. Come on, let's go to the mall," I said and we began walking to the mall.

We were inside a store, looking at all the pretty clothes. I took a really cute flowery shortall with diamonds decorated with it. It also had a pocket in the middle of the top half. I placed it in front of me and looked at the mirror up ahead. It liked how it looks so I'm gonna get it. I headed over to the shirt area and looked at the cropped shirts. I saw a plain, thin light pink shirt and I took it off the rack. I went to go try it on and I liked how it looks so that's gonna be my outfit. I came out of the fitting room and found a cute flowery hat to go along with it. I was gonna go get a high top converse later on. I headed back over to my friends. Nina was looking at herself in the mirror with a shirt out in front of her when she smiled.

"Hey girls, look, it's Ina and friends," Nina said, looking at the mirror. I looked in the mirror and saw Ina and her friends looking at a few shirts not too far from where we were.

"Not again, Nina. Let's just leave them be. They're trying to find some clothes like us. They didn't come here to get picked on," I said to her but she didn't pay any attention to me. She began walking towards Ina and her friends. I shook my head and the rest followed after them.

"Well, look who came into this store to buy some clothes. It's the 3 musketeers," Nina said, as the other girls laughed. I honestly didn't see what was so funny about it. I know that Nina was only messing around, but she doesn't know her limit when to stop. "I didn't know lower class people liked to look at the high class stores."

"Nina, leave us alone already!" Gracia said, and Nina began laughing because she was the smallest and she was the only one who spoke up of them 4.

"Oh my, aren't you cute? Being the smallest and standing up for yourselves. The sad thing is that you aren't even all that cute. If you're gonna stand up for your friends and be the smallest, at least make sure you are cute," Nina replied. I thought that was so messed up. Gracia was a cute girl. Even though Nina was just messing around, it was pretty harsh to say that to her.

"Just ignore them, Gracia," Ina said and they began walking off. Nina was just laughing. The other girls were kinda laughing too.

"I know you're just joking around with them but that was really harsh to say, Nina. She has feelings too, you know?" I said, going off to Ina and her friends. I saw that Gracia was crying and I felt bad for her. They turned to me. "Hey, I'm sorry about what my friends do and say to you guys. They are just messing around. Sorry your feelings got hurt by Nina. I know what she said must have saddened you."

"Stop acting like you care already. If you hate us, don't even come over here and apologize on your friend's behalf. In fact, we don't even need your stupid sympathy. Just because you guy are from high class doesn't mean you can look down on those lower than you. You guys think that everyone looks up to you guys when really, everyone hates you guys. If you were really sorry, you would tell you friends to stop and guess what? We never see you do that. So you can take back your fake apology and stick it up your ass," Ina said to me meanly. It did kind of hurt my feelings but I can understand that they probably hated me as much as they hated my friends. They went past me and Ina shouldered me hard and I ended up backing up one time. I thought that she doesn't know that I do tell them to stop but they're never there to see. I took a deep breath and walked back to my friends. We paid for our stuff and went out of the store.

"Okay, we need shoes now," Lily said and we walked into a shoe store where they sell fresh kicks and high heels. While my friends were at the high heel area, I went to the Converse shoes area and picked out a light pink high top converse. I got a size 6 and tried it on. It fit perfectly so I held on to the shoe. Along the way, I got more shoes. I had 5 pairs of converse, 7 Nike Jordan's shoes, and 6 pairs of Zorrba boots.

The girls and I paid for our stuff and went to other stores to buy more clothes. Even though it was Melina's idea to go to the mall, I ended up buying the most clothes and shoes. It was around 7:45 p.m. and we went to go eat out at a restaurant where they sold pho. There was plenty of meat, shrimps, meatballs, and crab meat. We also ordered some orange chicken and papaya salad. We ate away happily and my pho was spicy but it was really good.

While eating, I suddenly remembered about how Gracia cried because of Nina and how Ina yelled at me, even though I haven't done anything to them. I turned to Nina.

"Hey Nina, you do know that you made Gracia cry, right? I don't think you guys should pick on them anymore, even though you guys are just messing around with them," I told her and the other girls were surprised that Gracia actually cried.

"Dang, I was just kidding. Of course she's cute. That's why I said she wasn't. I guess she doesn't realize her cuteness that when someone says she's not, she feels sad about it. I didn't think she'd actually cry. On Monday, I'll go apologize to her then," Nina said and we nodded our heads. I know that Nina will do it, because when she says she's gonna do something, she seriously will do it. "And since you feel sympathy for them, I'll promise to stop picking on them." We continued eating our food and when we finished, we paid for it and left.

When I came back home, my parents were already at work. I got home around 9:30 p.m. and I headed into my room. When I opened the door, the scent of strawberry filled my nose and I went inside. My room looked like a store since there were racks of my clothes there and tables where my jewelries were at. I went to shower quickly and then fixed up the new clothing on a separate rack so I could take it to the Serpent King Island. Once I finished, I climbed onto my comfy circle bed and tucked myself under covers. I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

A man and a woman were hiking in the Serpent King Island Mountains. The man was wearing a regular grey t shirt and the woman was wearing a yellow teen top. They reached the very top and felt accomplished. When the woman was looking down, the man looked down on his pocket and took out something from his pocket. It was a wedding ring. He was gonna propose to her there because he thought it would be romantic. He smiled and pictured how she would react.

"Hey, I have something to tell you," he began and she turned to him, smiling, "I know we have our ups and downs but we never let that get in the way of our love. I think we can take our relationship to the next level." The girl smiled, seeing the ring case.

"I feel the same way too," she replied, blushing. She was overwhelmed with happiness. The man then looked into her eyes. He got down on one knee and opened the ring case. There was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I will," she replied as the man got back up and put the ring on her finger. It sparkled brightly on her finger. They kissed for a moment and they were both happy. It came by too quick. Suddenly, they became shrouded in some kind of purple deadly mist and they began coughing a lot. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he replied, as they continued to inhale the poisonous mist and coughing at the same time. The man then felt unconscious and everything blacked out. It was then that the man's eyes turned completely white. His skin became pale blue like he drowned and died. He walked to the woman and bit her neck, ripping off her fresh flesh from the rest of her skin using his bare teeth only. She screamed out in pain as blood squirted out from her neck and she pushed the man away from her. She felt so much pain in her neck when he tore off her skin. She placed her hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She could feel her neck meats. She began crying and he ate the piece of skin he tore off from her neck. He then began trying to bite her again.

"No, stop it! Stop!" she yelled at him, but he didn't stop. He was very powerful and took another bite of her flesh on the arm, ripping it off her skin and her meat was there, along with blood gushing out from her arm as she screamed and pushed him once more as he fell down. She began running away from the man she once loved as he followed her...

On Monday morning, I woke up and remembered that today was the day we were going to the festival in Serpent King Island. It was also the 1000th year and supposedly, the serpent king was gonna unleash his evil minions to destroy all who lived there. Thinking about it sent chills up my spine. I shook that feeling away and began packing to meet everyone at the yacht. I put everything in a Nike bag that looks small but it's very spacious inside. I managed to fit a few outfits and shoes in there, along with toothbrush and paste and shampoo with conditioner. For now, I wore a pink and lavender striped long sleeve shirt with a short that goes up to the middle of my thighs. The pair of shoes I was wearing was a light blue Vans. I wore a light blue shoulder bag containing my cellphone, wallet, and an "Enchanted princess" scented face and body lotion.

My mom dropped me off in front of the yacht and I saw my friends there. I began walking to them and they turned to me. We waved hi to each other. When I reached them, we group hugged each other.

"Hey, Sephoraa!" they said to me.

"Hey, girls!" I replied to them. We went into the yacht and began walking around for fun until the principal tells us that we are departing. There were lots of students. I know a lot of them but at the same time, I didn't know them. Many of them said hi to me but I didn't recognize some of them.

"I don't see the 3 musketeers so I'll apologize when I see them," Nina said and we agreed. We all had our own Nike bag to carry around. Most of the students there had backpacks and bags with them. We were the only ones carrying Nike bags.

"I'm sure they'll come around," Lauren replied to Nina and then the principal began speaking to us. He told us that we were departing for Serpent King Island now and for everyone to stay on the yacht and don't go too close to the edge before we fall. In case that happens, everyone was given a life jacket. My life jacket was lavender colored and it was size small.

The yacht began moving and we began sailing. We could see the island but it was so tiny. It actually looked like a tiny dot from here.

"Dang, look how small Serpent King Island is!" shouted one of my classmates named Keiji Maeda. He was a very talkative and funny guy. He was also very tall and muscular. He turned to me and noticed I was looking at him. He gave out a bright smile. "Hey Sephoraa. How's life?" I laughed at his comment.

"Hi Keiji. Life is fantastic. How about yours?" I replied and he told me it was the same for him too. My friends were walking up ahead so I went to go catch up to them. While I was walking, I went past another classmate named Motochika Chosokabe. He was with his girlfriend Koshosho. I heard that they were middle school sweethearts, which is really cute.

"If you fell, I'd be the first to jump in and save you. You should know that by now, babe. Why would you even ask such a question?' Motochika said to his girlfriend and she smiled. They looked really happy together and it made me happy seeing them happy. I went to my friends and they were at the very front of the yacht. Along the way, we were passing by quite a few boats. I wondered if today was a fishing day or something.

"Is today like a fishing day or something? There are a lot of boats here today. What do you guys think?" Annie asked and we shrugged our shoulders. It could be by chance that they all came. They were coming towards our direction. Could it be that they were from the Serpent King Island? After all, it was the 1000th year.

"It could just be a coincidence that they all are here," Melina replied. We agreed and the yacht continued heading towards the Serpent King Island. I actually wonder why they called that person the Serpent King. I know he definitely isn't half snake or whatever.

Once we reached the Serpent King Island, there were lots of people leaving. The boats earlier were probably from here. The Island was so beautiful and alive. I don't see why the Serpent King would want to have it destroyed using his minions to attack people. The people leaving was just looking at us while we were getting out. Finally, an old man went to the back of the boat to look at us.

"Leave this Island at once! You're making a mistake coming here! It's the 1000th year, the Serpent King will unleash his evil upon this Island! If you are smart, you will leave!" he shouted, as his boat sailed away. Everyone watched the boat leave. We were all quiet and didn't know what to think. Since it came from an old man saying that, it scared everyone.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Come on, our ride is waiting for us," the principal told everyone, killing the fear that everyone was feeling. We all walked over to a bunch of the same black cars. We all got in and it drove us to a nice looking 2 story hotel. "Okay everyone, ready yourselves, and meet at the festival at 3:00 p.m. okay?"

"Okay," we all replied. We were able choose any room that was open and our room was on the second floor, room number 5. We began getting ourselves ready for the Halloween festival. I took out the shortall outfit I bought at the mall and wore it. I curled my hair and brushed it to make it have more volume before putting the hat on. I put on nude pink lipstick and put shimmer lip gloss on it and contoured my cheeks. Next, I put on eyeliner and afterwards, mascara and very light pink eyeshadow. Finally, I was finished with everything. I was the last one to finish since I took my precious time.

We arrived at the Halloween festival and it had already started. The people leaving the Island had already disappeared far across the sea, probably on the other side of the Island, which is where we came from. Almost everyone was dressed up for Halloween. There were lots of food and games for people to play for fun. There were also the Serpent Kind Island police walking around, making sure nothing was wrong. My friends and I began playing some games. We were playing basketball shooting. There was a girl who was hosting the basketball game.

"Hi girls. Would you like to play basketball shooting?" she said. Boy she sure did sound like a dike. We nodded our heads and she gave us each a basketball to shoot. For some reason, she did kind of seem like a guy, and I wanted to know but I wasn't about to be rude and ask. "You can call me Zhang He." I thought that name sounds like of like a guy name. Zhang He turned to me and smiled. "Oh my god, your face is so gorgeous and flawless." When she said that, her eyes rolled along with the sentence. I smiled.

"Thanks. You have really nice skin too," I replied and she smiled.

"Why thank you, hun. I do have nice skin for a guy," she said. My friends looked at each other and Nina tried hard not to laugh, but she was smiling. All my friends were smiling pretty big, trying not to laugh. I did smile, but only a bit.

"Oh, you're a guy?" Lily asked and she nodded her head. I knew she was a guy or something! Now that she revealed that she was a guy, I did begin to notice the man features like his body shape.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm gonna get a transgender when I hit 18," Zhang He replied. My friends ended up smiling even more. We all just nodded our heads. Lauren then shot the basketball towards the hoop and she made it in. We cheered for her. Annie shot the basketball into the hoop but she missed. Lily made it in, Melina made it in, and Nina missed. I was the last one to go. I went to the 3 pointer and shot the ball to the hoop. It went in without making any sound and we began laughing. My friends cheered for me. I smiled happily and we went to play other games.

Eventually, we got hungry so we walked to the food area. There were many options of food to choose from. We each got a plate from the lady in charge of handing plates to people. We walked to the foods we wanted. I got a bit of bulgogi, rice, orange chicken, and pot stickers. I didn't want to get too full. I grabbed a small cup with apple juice. I began walking to where my friends were sitting. As I was walking, a cop and I intersected with each other, causing me to spill my food and drink on the both of us. It got my neck area but not my hair or clothes. I gasped when the food and drink got on him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I said to him and he shook his head. I felt so bad because I made the food spill on his outfit.

"It's fine," he replied. He began walking off. He took a few steps, stopped, and turned to me. "Do you need to go to the bathroom to wash up?" I nodded my head. "I can take you there." I smiled and threw my plate away. The both of us began walking towards the bathroom. I didn't know where it was but he was leading me there.

"Are you really a police officer or are you just wearing a Halloween costume?" I asked, curious to know. I didn't want to feel stupid or anything so I had to ask.

"I'm a real cop, Officer Vincent Valentine," Officer Vincent replied to me. I thought that he had a cool name. "You can call me Vincent though."

"Oh, okay then Vincent. I'm Sephoraa, Sephoraa Li-Sato. It's nice to meet you," I replied cheerfully. He didn't say anything. He doesn't seem like he talks that much. He has soft black hair and red eyes. He was simply the most handsome guy I have ever seen. Well, a classmate named Yukimura Sanada is handsome too but I was more attracted to Vincent. I was kind of shy of him, actually. He turned to me and smiled a bit. I can feel my heart begin to pound. I looked down and smiled to myself.

He led me where the girls' bathroom was at. It was right next to the boys' bathroom. I thanked him for helping me out and he just nodded his head. When he smiles, I feel like my heart is gonna jump out of my body. I smiled back and he went off to the boys' bathroom. I went into the girls' bathroom to wash up. There were quite a few girls in there. I quickly washed up and came out. When I was outside, I saw Vincent leaning against the girls' bathroom wall. Hs arms were crossed together and he was looking at the sky. I thought that he was really handsome doing that. He turned to me and got off the wall. Vincent walked over to me. I guess he was waiting for me or something, which made my heart flutter and I blushed.

"Hey," he said to me. I smiled at him. "I was waiting for you. I figured since I took you here, I should escort you back."

"Sorry I took a while but thank you for waiting for me. I really appreciate it, Vincent," I replied to him and we began walking back. I wondered if Vincent was too old for me. I know he isn't younger than me, because he is a police officer. I am 17 years old. I wanted to ask but I was kinda shy to ask. I knew if I didn't say something, he's not gonna say anything either. I decided to be courageous and ask him. "Hey Vincent, so… How old are you? You seem pretty young to be a police officer." Vincent smiled and my heart was pounding again.

"I'm 20. You?" he replied. I told him that I was 17 years old. After that, it got quiet again. We were both just walking when we heard a girl screaming.

"Zombies! The 1000th year curse is happening!" she shouted. Vincent and I turned and some zombies walking in a group to the festival. They were all bloody and scary looking. Everyone panicked and began running off.

"Zombies!" everyone screamed, and ran. Vincent put me behind him and pulled out a gun from his belt side. He aimed at the zombies, as they came closer. I was so scared that I didn't even realize that I was clinging on his uniform shirt tightly.

"Stay behind me," he said, and I nodded my head. I was definitely going nowhere, only except my friends are still at the other side where I was. I peered over to the table, but they weren't there anymore.

"But my friends," I began but he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, making me feel so shy but it was not a good time to be feeling this way. He pressed me against his chest. He told me to stay put because we are undergoing a serious situation. He began walking backwards, aiming his gun at the zombies in case they came to us. One of the zombies grabbed Mr. Yamaguchi while he was running and knocked him down.

"No! No, let go of me! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna be a zombie!" yelled Mr. Yamaguchi, trying his hardest to escape as the zombie began laughing his butt off. It was then that we all realized we had been pranked by some of the students from my school. All the zombies began laughing so hard.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled our principal, barely coming out of the bathroom and seeing what was happening. Everyone stopped running and the fake zombies stopped laughing. It is not good to piss the principal off because it is very scary.

"It was just a Halloween prank," one of the zombies said and the principal grew red as a tomato. The fake zombies seemed scared now.

"All of you go to the hotel and get your stuff. You guys will be going back first," said the principal but the person hosting the festival wanted them to be there.

"It's okay, let them stay. Besides, that was a pretty good scare. I think they'll do just fine. It was a harmless prank, after all," he said, smiling. He somehow persuaded the principal to allow them to stay but they had to wash up their scary makeup. Everyone began returning to where they originally were before the prank. I was still on Vincent's chest. It was kinda awkward now.

"Um, you can let go of me now," I managed to say under my shy skin. He quickly let go of me and blushed.

"Sorry about that. I kinda forgot to let you go," he managed to say, touching the back of his hair. I told him that it was okay. He still had the gun in his hand. He then put it away. I find guns pretty scary because of the loud sound they make when they shoot bullets. I ended up laughing for two different reasons. One is because he forgot and the other is because I was pretty shy of him. He soon joined me in laughing too. We stopped laughing a few moments later and another cop came to us. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome as well, but I still liked Vincent better.

"Valentine, I need you to come with me. There's been an incident of a girl who's skin was ripped off her neck," he began, until he saw me. I was horrified at what I heard. A girl got her neck ripped off? My eyes widened in fear for a moment. It pretty much scared me. Vincent nodded his head and turned to me.

"Sorry, but I have to go," he told me and I nodded my head. We said our goodbyes and he left. I felt kinda sad when he left but I know I shouldn't be feeling that way, since we just barely met each other. I began walking off back to my friends.

As I was walking, I heard someone yelling at someone. I turned to the area where it was coming from, wondering who was arguing with each other. To my surprise, I saw that Nina and Ina were yelling at each other. I began running over to them and got in between them.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" I asked, looking at Nina. Nina was wet and she looked very pissed off.

"This bitch purposely tossed the water balloon towards me when I was coming to apologize!" Nina yelled angrily.

"No I didn't! You are just saying that because you don't like me! You are freaken lying! We didn't even throw it at you! We didn't even know you were coming this way! Gosh, I am so sick and tired of you always coming to start drama like what the hell are you trying to gain out of doing so?" Ina replied back madly. I knew it had to be a misunderstanding because seeing the way Ina is, she would never do anything like that.

"Whatever! I know you fucken did it on purpose! I can't even believe I was gonna come apologize to you guys! Good thing I didn't!" Nina said back.

"Well then good! We didn't even need your fake apologies!" Ina said right back and Nina was gonna go hit Ina. I grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her back. She pulled away really hard and escaped my grip, resulting in elbowing my cheek hard and I fell down. I gotta admit that it really hurt when she elbowed me. Our other friends pulled her away but Nina got a hold of Ina's shirt and began punching Ina as much as she could. Ina's friends were trying to pull Ina away too. I got back up and tried to pull Nina away again. Ina was hitting Nina back but Nina got on top of Ina and began punching Ina even more. I grabbed Nina's waist and pulled her back.

"Nina, stop!" I yelled, managing to pull her away from Ina and Ina's 2 friends pulled Ina away. Nina tried so hard to escape my grip but I held on to her tightly.

"Let go of me, Sephoraa! I'm gonna fuck this bitch up!" Nina yelled but I wouldn't let her go. In a few moments, she seemed calmer than before. She pulled away from me and I let go. We both got back up and Nina turned to me. "Sephoraa, why do you always help them and defend them? You're supposed to stick by me. We're friends!"

"I know, we are, Nina. I just don't like all the bullying, even though it was only for fun. I didn't grow up appreciating these kinds of things," I began but Nina interrupted me.

"Whatever," Nina said, walking off. I followed after her and tried to explain everything but she wasn't listening to me. I followed her out towards the area that looks like people dry their clothes outside. There were very light cloths there. She removed the cloths. There we saw a zombie wearing a regular grey t shirt. There was blood coming out from his mouth. Nina then rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Why do you guys still continue on with this stupid zombie prank? Haven't you guys had enough trouble already?" Nina then turned to me. "Just let me cool off for a bit, alright?" The zombie then went close to her and I realized the man seemed too old to be a student from our school. There was something eerie about that man. It sent chills up my spine and the zombie then opened his mouth to bite her.

"Nina, watch out!" I screamed as Nina turned to the zombie and it grabbed her arms and ripped into her neck. Nina began screaming as the zombie tore off her neck skin with his teeth. I began screaming as blood began squirting out. Her blood got on my shortall top. It was then that more zombies came from the light cloths. "Nina!" I got back up and took her hand. She was trying to push the zombies away from her but more of the zombies began to rip her flesh off her body and arms. Nina continued to scream in pain and I tried so hard to pull her away. "Get away from her!" Nina held my hand super tight and I held it even tighter. Suddenly a zombie then tried to bite my hand. Someone then pulled me away. I tried to fight back whoever was pulling me away. I saw that it was Vincent. "No, let go of me! They're eating my friend!" Vincent took me away. I looked around and saw that there were so many zombies already and so many people were being eaten alive. I saw Zhang He screaming like a dike and he looked like he was running and skipping at the same time. He was grabbing as much food as he could as a zombie grabbed him and bit his face skin off his skull. Vincent was holding my hand and running, forcing me to go with him. I had no time to cry because everything was happening so fast. I then realized I needed to find my other friends. "Wait! My other friends!" I pulled my hand away and began running to the direction my friends were at.

"Sephoraa!" Vincent yelled after me. I continued running as my hat fell off my head but I didn't care. When I reached the area, I couldn't find my friends and I began panicking in fear. I looked around and then I heard a voice.

"No! Stay away from me! Someone help me, please! No!" I heard someone yell. I turned the direction and saw Annie and Lily being surrounded by many zombies. I began running to them but it was too late. The zombies knocked them both to the floor and began eating their stomach. I saw their intestines coming out and they were yelling out in pain and screaming.

"No! Annie! Lily!" I screamed, falling down because there was nothing I could do. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Someone then forced me back up. It was Vincent.

"Listen, we need to get out of here! There's too many of them. If we stay, we're gonna die!" Vincent yelled at me and I nodded my head. He took my hand and we began running off again. While we were running, I saw Ina and her 2 friends having trouble with the zombies. I knew we had to help them or they'll die. I didn't want to see anyone else die. I slipped my hand away from him again. "Sephoraa, where are you going?" I ran and picked up the stick for the piñata and ran to the zombie. I swung at him with all my might and he fell down. The stick broke in half and I tossed the stick aside.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before he gets back up!" I yelled to them and they nodded their heads. We began running off and Vincent got 6 of our classmates with him. Their names are Sima Zhao, Motochika, Koshosho, Kaihime, Sakon, and Zhao Yun. We all began running off and towards the area where schools are at. Vincent took us to an elementary school in the gym area. It was really small for a gym. The gym opened for us and we all went inside. He closed the door and locked it. The gym was a bit dark in there. Everyone was panicking and I sat down against the wall and thought about what happened. I couldn't believe that my 3 friends were eaten alive by zombies. They didn't do anything to deserve it. I looked at my hands and it was bloody from Nina's blood. My clothes even had her blood on it too. I was so horrified and I began crying to myself. I was so afraid for my other friends' lives. I wanted to help them out so much but at this rate, they could be anywhere by now.

Unexpectedly, Ina and her friends came and sat down next to me. Ina gave me a hug and rubbed my back.

"I'm sure all your friends are okay, Sephoraa," Ina said calmly, but I shook my head. They were wrong. 3 of my friends were eaten alive and I witnessed it. The fact of losing a friend is really horrifying and sad.

"3 of my friends were eaten alive. I saw it and there was nothing I could do about it. My friends didn't deserve it. I know Nina was mean to you guys but she is a good person at heart. She died right in front of me and I couldn't help her so now her blood is on my hands," I cried and they group hugged me to comfort me, "I don't even know if my other friends are still alive."

"No one deserves this, Sephoraa. Come on, let's get your hand cleaned up," Ina said, helping me up. I nodded my head and wiped my tears away. We walked over to the water fountain and she held the button to let the water out while I washed the blood away.

"Thanks for helping us escape that zombie. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come to the rescue. We might have been dead so thank you," Xing Cai said and I nodded my head.

"You're different from your friends. We thought you were just like them too and we never gave you a chance to prove yourself. I'm really sorry Sephoraa," Gracia said, looking down.

"It's alright," I replied to her. Just when we were having a good moment together, we heard the other people begin to grow loud from yelling at each other. We quickly went to see what was going on.

"Just let me go already! My brother is out there and so are my friends, including my girlfriend! I don't give a shit what you say. I'm gonna go and you're not gonna stop me!" Sima Zhao yelled, trying to escape Sakon and Motochika's grip, "Let me go now!" They continued to hold him.

We can't let you do that! There are probably zombies out there already just waiting for us to open the fucken door! Do you wanna die or something?" Sakon yelled back. Sima Zhao continued to try and escape. "My friends are out there too! Do you think that I don't want to go find them too?"

"Of course you fucken don't! You don't even care if they're alive or not! That's why you don't want to go out there to look for them! You fucken pussy ass bird looking bitch! I don't give a shit if I die or not! All I need to know is their safety!" Sima Zhao yelled back at Sakon.

"Calm down, boy. You're gonna lead the zombies right to us," Vincent said in a calm voice. I admired that he could stay so calm, even in this kind of situation.

"Shut up and go eat some donuts, you fucken police bitch! This is all the police's fault for not doing their job correctly! You guys were supposed to protect the people, not let them get eaten by some fucken zombies!" Sima Zhao yelled, trying so hard to escape. His hands escaped Sakon and Motochika's and Sima Zhao dashed at Vincent. He punched Vincent hard and they both fell down. Sima Zhao began beating up Vincent. Before I knew it, I ran and pushed Sima Zhao off him.

"Stop! Fighting never solves anything!" I said to Sima Zhao, "I know you're upset. We all are but what choice do we have? For now, we need to cooperate together and survive this mess we're caught up in. I already lost 3 of my best friends. I don't want anyone else I know to die the same way," I said to Sima Zhao. I helped Vincent back up and his lip was bleeding. I would give him a napkin but sadly, I don't have my bag with me.

"Who are you to speak, you dirty slut," he said and he pushed me as I fell down. Sakon pulled him back but Sima Zhao began to hit Sakon.

"Stop wasting your energy fighting! You should save it in case anything happens!" Sakon shouted and Sima Zhao told him to shut up because he is ugly and Ina will never like him. Sakon got mad and began to hit Sima Zhao back. Motochika, Zhao Yun, and Vincent began trying to stop the fight, yelling for them to not fight but they continued hurting each other.

"Stop fighting!" everyone was shouting loud. Everyone was getting too loud that we began hearing zombies moaning closer and closer. The door then began to get pounded on and from the sound of this, it seems like there are a lot of them. The door was being shaken violently and then from the back, we heard a bunch of zombies. We turned and there were so many zombies inside the gym. I couldn't believe we didn't check the back if the door was open. the front gym door then broke down and so many zombies came.

"Quick everyone, climb on the bleachers!" shouted Vincent. We all ran up the bleachers and while running, Koshosho fell down and rolled down the bleachers, giving access to the zombies to feed on her. They began ripping off her flesh from her bones and she screamed out in so much pain.

"Koshosho, no!" Motochika yelled, running down to help her. Sakon stopped running and turned to Motochika.

"Motochika, no!" Sakon yelled as Motochika attempted to help Koshosho but it lead to his death. Sakon was gonna go help Motochika but Vincent pulled him back.

"No, it's too late to help him now! If you go down there, you're gonna end up dead!" Vincent shouted and took Sakon off. The zombies were following us but the bleachers were slowing them down and we were able to get away from the zombies. We reached the end and we stopped to think of what to do next.

"Lets jump out the window here!" Sima Zhao shouted and we turned to the open window. Sima Zhao jumped out of the window first, and then Sakon. Zhao Yun jumped afterwards. The wind was blowing very hard.

"You girls go first. I'll make sure the zombies don't get near," Vincent said. We looked out to see where the truck was and it was kind of far. It didn't seem like us girls would get through it.

"Are you crazy? We might not make it if we jump!" Ina said, but the guys insisted on her jumping. The girls and I were scared to jump. Kaihime then jumped and Sakon caught her and pulled her up.

"Come on Ina, I'll catch you, I promise!" shouted Sakon and she took a deep breath. Ina then jumped and Sakon caught her. He helped her on the truck. She then turned to us. "Come on, jump!" Xing Cai then jumped and they caught her too.

"Come on, Gracia!" Xing Cai yelled and Gracia shook her head.

"No! I'm gonna fall if I jump!" she said, beginning to cry. Ina said that Sakon and the others would catch her but she was too afraid to jump.

"Come on, the zombies are nearing!" Vincent shouted, taking out his gun and shooting the zombies down. Like in all zombie horror movies, he shot them on the head and they fell down on the floor and officially died.

"Jump, Gracia! If we don't jump, we're gonna die!" I shouted but she was too afraid to jump and I knew that we didn't have much time. I turned to Vincent. "Vincent, you need to jump first. I'm gonna jump with Gracia and you guys can help pull us up."

"Are you crazy?" he said and I shook my head.

"Hurry or they'll get the 3 of us!" I shouted and he stopped shooting. He jumped out the window and made it to the truck. I then turned to Gracia and took her hand.

"Come on, we'll jump together. I got you, alright? I won't let you fall," I said to her, "You can trust me on this, Gracia." She then nodded her head and held my hand tightly. We both then jumped out as far as we could but Gracia let go of my hand and my hand landed on the top of the truck. I somehow managed to grab Gracia's hand and I held on to it tightly.

"Don't let go of me, please!" Gracia begged me.

"I won't let go of you," I promised, and Vincent and the rest came to us. They were gonna help me up and then zombies began to come over to the truck. Gracia then screamed.

"They're coming!" she screamed, holding my hand really tight.

"Help Gracia up first! I'll be fine," I said, and they didn't want to but I insisted on it so I boosted Gracia up with one hand and Zhao Yun pulled her up. Vincent then began pulling me up but a zombie grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. My hand slipped from Vincent's hand and I fell down where there were so many zombies.

"Sephoraa!" they all shouted. I kicked the zombies away from me while screaming for my life. I was shouting for them to get away from me. So many zombies almost bit me and I was so scared. I then turned and saw the space opening from under the truck. I then turned around and crawled under there and the zombies tried to get through too. I went out the other side and turned around.

"Guys, I'm on the other side! There are no zombies so jump down and let's get out of here!" I shouted and they came over. There were no zombies around so they jumped down from the truck. When Sima Zhao jumped down, the zombie that tried to bite me grabbed his ankle and tried to bite him. Sima Zhao began screaming a lot. Vincent then shot the Zombie on the head and it died holding Sima Zhao's ankle.

"Get his hand off me!" he screamed and we began pulling him away but it wasn't working. I turned and saw a shovel. I picked it up and ran to the zombie's hand. I screamed and swung it at the zombie's hand as it came off. Sima Zhao then pulled the hand away from him and got back up. We all began running off and got out of the elementary school.

"We need weapons to protect ourselves," Sakon said, as we were running "I know the hotel where we put our stuff at has plenty of knives there. Let's go get some weapons there."

"I would say no but I'm running short on bullets too. Let's go then," Vincent replied and we began running to the hotel.

The wind was blowing so hard and it began raining very hard too. We were all soaked by the time we reached the hotel. We reached the front of the hotel door and Vincent stopped us.

"Follow after me carefully. There might be zombies around in here," Vincent said, opening the door silently. We all followed behind him carefully, as he walked around the first floor. As we walked past a door, it swung open and out came Keiji Maeda with a butcher knife. It scared us girls so we screamed out loud. When Keiji saw that it was only us, he let out a sigh.

"It's only you guys, thank god! We thought we were the only ones who survived," Keiji said, as Yukimura Sanada, Kiyomasa Kato, Masanori Fukushima, Toshiie Maeda, Musashi Miyamoto, Masamune Date, Zhong Hui, and Wang Yi came out from hiding.

"Zhong Hui, Wang Yi, you're safe!" said Sima Zhao with relief, "Where's the rest of you guys? Where is Shi and Yuanji?" Zhong Hui and Wang Yi shook their heads in disappointment.

"We got lost from them and Keiji helped us out. We haven't seen anyone else besides you guys," Zhong Hui said and Sima Zhao got really sad.

"Have you guys cleared the second floor yet?" Vincent asked and Keiji them shook their heads. They explained that they came directly in the room and hid there. Vincent shook his head. "Alright, you four with weapons come with me to clear out the second floor." He was talking about Keiji, Yukimura, Kiyomasa, and Musashi. They nodded their heads and they began heading to the second floor. Vincent then turned to the rest of us. "The rest of you stay here and don't go anywhere. There are no zombies on the first floor." I needed to switch my clothes too and my bag is on the second story. They began walking up the stairs.

"Wait, I'm going too!" I said, running to catch up, "I need to get my bag and it's on the second floor."

"Why don't you wait until we clear out the second floor? I don't wanna risk you getting bit if there are zombies up there," Vincent said and I shook my head.

'It's just room 5, and what if there are zombies there? I'd be able to get my bag quickly and leave. Do you think I wanna keep wearing this outfit with my friend's blood on it, reminding me of how I couldn't do anything to help her?" I replied to them and they shook their head. They told me that I better stay close to them. I nodded my head and began walking up the stairs with them. I was in front of Keiji and in behind Vincent. We went to room one and Vincent opened the door carefully as a zombie dashed out at him, knocking him to the floor. Vincent fell on top of me and the zombie was on top of Vincent. They were both squashing me to death because I was small compared to them, about 110 pounds and 5 feet 4 inches. Keiji then stabbed the zombie's head and it died.

"Thank you," Vincent said, as he pushed the zombie off him and got off me. Keiji nodded his head and Vincent helped me up with just one pull. "Sorry about that. Maybe you should just wait until we clear this floor up." I shook my head.

"It's alright, I'm already here so no use going back down," I replied and they went inside the room but there were no more zombies. They then went out of the room and went on to the second room. Vincent opened the door and there was Nagamasa Azai with Oichi Oda, his girlfriend. He was holding a baseball bat, ready to strike while Oichi was holding his shirt really tight and hiding behind him. When Nagamasa saw that it was just us, he lowered the baseball bat.

"Is it just the both of you?" Vincent asked and they nodded their head, "Alright then, come with us." They both nodded their heads and came out of the room. "Both of you go downstairs with the rest of us. You got it?"

"Okay," Nagamasa replied, taking Oichi's hand and walking to the stairs. They both began walking down the stairs and we went on to room three. Vincent opened it but it was all empty.

"This one's clear," he said and we moved on to the fourth floor. It was also empty so we went on to the fifth floor. Vincent opened the door and it was empty. Vincent then turned to me. "It's clear so far. You can switch in here while we clear out the other rooms." I nodded my head and went inside. I closed the door and walked over to my bag. It was lying down on a bed. I took off my shoes before taking off my shortall. I was in my shirt with my boy short panty when someone pulled my leg from underneath the bed and I fell down. I turned and I was horrified at what I saw.

"Lily?" I said in horror. Lily came out from under the bed. Her face skin cheek was torn and so were pieces of her arms and legs. She was a zombie now. I was so scared that I couldn't stand back up. All I could do was look at her and scoot away from her. I shook my head. "No, Lily. Don't do this." Lily then tried to bite my ankle and I began screaming and kicking her face with my feet, in which I still had my socks on as the remaining skin on her came off from my kicks. I was so disgusted and I needed to throw up but I haven't eaten anything. "No, stop it Lily!" Lily was so close to biting me when the door swung open and I heard a gunshot. Lily then toppled to the floor at my feet and I was panting so hard. I then began to cry because I was so scared for my life, my dead friend almost killed me, and she has officially died. "I'm so sorry Lily." I whispered that to her, knowing she wouldn't hear me.

"Sephoraa, are you alright?" Vincent asked, coming to me. I shook my head as he helped me up. He then gave me a hug. "You can cry, it's alright." I gave him a hug back and began crying some more.

"She was my friend," I said, crying. He rubbed my back to comfort me.

"You… Should probably continue putting on some clothes," Vincent said, letting go of me. I looked down and I forgot that I was only in my boy short panty with the mini shirt. I nodded my head, blushing and he made sure there were no more zombies in the room before leaving the room. He took Lily's body out and began dragging it out of the room.

"Wait, Vincent," I managed to say just before he left the room. He turned back to me. "Thank you." He then nodded his head and left the room with Lily's body. I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away. I switched into a black harem pant with pockets and a neon pink regular thin v neck shirt. When I finished, I came out of the room and Vincent was waiting for me. He turned to me when the door opened.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Vincent asked, and I nodded my head. I was still devastated but I was feeling a bit better. I had my bag with me. We both went down to the first floor and into the tables in the dining room. Everyone was there and Ina, Xing Cai, and Gracia came to me.

"Hey, I heard what happened. How are you feeling?" Ina said and I managed to smile slightly. I told her that I was feeling better. They then gave me a hug and I hugged them back. I felt like I could cry again but now isn't the time to be crying. We were all feeling hungry because as we sat down, a few of our tummy began growling out of hunger.

"Let's go find something in the kitchen to eat. I'm pretty sure there should be plenty," Keiji suggested and we got up and walked into the kitchen with Vincent leading the way, clearing up the kitchen and making sure there were no zombies.

"Find some canned foods only. Don't cook up some nice meal or whatever," Vincent said and everyone was so surprised.

"Why not? I'm freaken hungry! Canned foods aint gonna make me satisfied," Yukimura said. Vincent told us that if we cook up some food, the zombies would smell it and the smell would lead the zombies right where we are and we don't want that. We all didn't want zombies to come because it was night time and we weren't trying to have zombies come so we can run out where zombies are most active at night. We began looking for some canned foods and managed to find some canned fruits and some canned beef. I turned and saw Nagamasa and Oichi trying to open the freezer like room where there should be plenty of canned foods there. There was a wheel that needs to be twisted in order for it to be open. I walked over to them.

"Do you guys need help?" I asked and they nodded their heads. We grabbed on to the wheel and twisted it with all our might but it didn't open. the twist was harder than it looks. "Hey, can someone help us open this?" Keiji and Musashi turned over to us and came to help. Together, the wheel twisted easily and out came 5 chef zombies and we all screamed. One of them grabbed Oichi and bit her shoulder as blood came out and ripped her skin off. More of the zombies began eating her alive. She screamed out in pain and we were horrified. A zombie dug his hand into her stomach and pulled her liver out and chewed on it.

"Oichi, no!" shouted Nagamasa, as he attempted to pull the zombie away but instead it turned and bit his neck off and blood squirted out. He began seeming like he was choking. While this was happening, Keiji and Musashi were stabbing the zombies as much as they could. It was hard for them to kill the zombies because the zombies were trying to bite them too. One of the zombies was trying to get me and I was screaming. I didn't have a weapon to protect myself and I felt so shaky. I was scooting away from him and I finally back up into a corner.

"No, stay away from me!" I yelled and it came even closer to me. I screamed as Vincent stabbed his head and he died. Vincent pulled me up and eye leveled me.

"Sephoraa, are you alright?" he asked, worried. I was so scared that I was sweating. I managed to nod my head and he helped Keiji and Musashi kill the zombies. I saw that Toshiie and Kiyomasa were helping them too. I stood there frozen when I heard a zombie moaning. I knew that there were no more zombies there. I slowly turned and Oichi slowly rose up and turned to me. She was once really cute, but now she looks like a monster. I began panicking.

"Oichi…," I said, feeling so sorry that she turned into a zombie. She then began walking to me and I saw Keiji's knife that he dropped. I picked it up and held it out in front of me. "Don't make me do this!" Oichi continued walking to me as Nagamasa rose up from the dead and began walking to me too. "No, Nagamasa, not you too." Oichi then tried to bite me but I pushed her back hard and she fell down. Nagamasa then took hold of me and tried to bite me. I screamed and jerked the knife into his head as hard as I could and he stopped moving. I let go of the knife and it was still on his head. I began crying and I felt so scared that I killed Nagamasa. Oichi came back at me and I kept pushing her away from me. "Get away from me!" I attempted to push her again but she grabbed a hold of my shirt and I fell on top of her. I began screaming and she was trying to bite me. I held on to her head as hard as I could. Vincent then pulled Oichi away from me and stabbed her head. I sat back up and I began feeling shaky. I looked at my hands and it had Nagamasa's blood. I began crying out loud and Vincent helped me up and hugged me, pressing me against his chest. His hug was very comforting.

"I killed him. I killed Nagamasa. I'm a murderer," I said and he shushed me, rubbing my back to comfort me.

"You had to. He would've killed you. He's already a zombie. That doesn't make you a murderer, Sephoraa," he replied to me, hugging me tighter. I hugged him back and cried in his arms. He took me back to where the rest was at. He made me sit down on a chair and Ina and her friends came to me, including Kaihime and Wang Yi. Keiji, Vincent, Musashi, and Yukimura went to go check out the freezer like room.

"You've been through so much today, Sephoraa. Us girls should shower up first and then the boys," Kaihime said and we agreed. The girls and I went into our own separate bathrooms. I decided to take a warm bath for a little while, just thinking about what will happen to all of us. I guess the 1000th year really did happen and we are suffering it. It's supposed to last only 5 days but today seemed like so much has happened already.

After a while, I finally showered and got out of the bathroom. I walked over to where everyone else was at. All the lights were off except for some candles lit. I sat down and sighed, thinking about Nagamasa and Oichi. It was so sad to them get eaten alive. We were still seniors in high school and they probably had thoughts about living life together and having kids. All that vanished the moment they were bit. I was looking down when someone handed me a canned beef that was microwaved. I looked up to see who it was. It was Vincent. I shook my head.

"You need to eat to keep your strength, Sephoraa. You don't have to keep feeling guilty," Vincent said to me and I shook my head. That wasn't the reason why I didn't want to eat it. I smiled a bit.

"That's not the reason why. I don't eat meat. I'm vegetarian," I replied and he was shocked. He then went off and brought me a can with pineapples. I took it and thanked him. He just smiled and sat down next to me.

"While you were still in the shower, we decided that we're gonna try to stay in the hotel until we get help," Vincent told me and I nodded my head. There were plenty of canned foods for everyone. I wondered if they are going to see if there is anyone else alive. I turned to him.

"Are you guys gonna go see if anyone is still alive? Maybe there are still some people alive," I said to him and he thought about it for a bit. "My 2 other friends might still be out there. If they are, I need to help them out." Vincent then smiled.

"You put other people's needs before yours. That's pretty interesting, seeing that it's from a girl like you," Vincent confessed to me and I was confused. How is it interesting to see someone like me putting others needs before my own? That's how my parents have always taught me.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he laughed a bit.

"No offense but I thought you were just a pretty faced girl. I can see I was wrong. You're an interesting person," he said to me. I then laughed. Everyone I meet thinks that way so it's not offending for me.

"Everyone I meet thinks like that so it's okay," I replied to him. He ended up smiling too. Everyone was having a great time, and it seemed like nothing was wrong. I then thought about something. "Um, Vincent. Don't you think the boats and everything will still be there? We may have a chance on escaping this island alive."

"You might be right, but at this rate, since the wind is blowing really hard and it's raining, all the boats might be washed away or damaged already. We can check on them tomorrow but for now, need to get some rest for tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day," Vincent said and I nodded my head. It sucked because there was no service for our phones and all the signals are down.

Once we all finished eating, we then decided where to sleep. We were gonna sleep on the first floor in our own rooms and it will be coed. Ina, Xing Cai, Gracia, and I were gonna be sleeping with Vincent, Sakon, Toshiie, Musashi, and Zhao Yun. The rest were gonna be sleeping together, which was Keiji, Yukimura, Kiyomasa, Masanori, Kaihime, Wang Yi, Zhong Hui, and Sima Zhao. We were gonna be using room 1 and 2.

We went into the rooms and there were 4 beds, one at each corner. Just to be safe, one of us girls were gonna have to sleep next to a guy. Ina was with Sakon, Xing Cai was with Musashi, Gracia was with Toshiie and Zhao Yun, and Vincent and I were together. It seemed uncomfortable but the guys said it was in case anything happens. Everyone began sleeping but I couldn't sleep. I was wide awake and I knew Vincent was awake as well. We had to share a blanket and I was feeling really shy. My eyes were closed but I could still hear everything. I didn't want to say anything.

"Can't sleep?" Vincent whispered to me and I opened my eyes and turned to him. I told him that I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what just happened today and how 3 of my friends died today. It was still so unbelievable. Vincent told me that it was okay and it will be over before we know it.

"I hope so too," I told him and he told me to rest up for tomorrow. I nodded my head and he scooted closer to me and gave me a hug. I feel so safe when he hugs me and I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath and his warmth from his hand. He told me that he will watch over me. I told him that he will need his rest too and that he should get some rest too.

"Good night, Sephoraa," Vincent told me and I said the same thing back to him. Being in his arms was very comfortable and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Day 2

I opened my eyes because I heard someone walking from the room upstairs from ours. I turned and Vincent was sleeping soundly. He was so handsome when he sleeps and looked back up the ceiling. I decided to go check it out myself. I needed to be brave to protect my friends and everything. I crept out of the bed and opened the door. It was very quiet when I went out. I was in room 1 and I slowly made my way to the stairs. I got myself a kitchen knife and crept up the stairs. When I reached the top, I went to room 1 and slowly opened it. It was all empty so I closed it and tip toed to room 2. I opened the door but there was nothing there. I silently closed the door and made my way to room 3. I touched the doorknob and twisted it open. Again, nothing. I then heard rustling from room 5. I walked over to the room silently and opened the door. I didn't see anything so I poked my head inside there and then someone tackles me and we both fell down with him on top of me. I uttered a scream, dropping the knife. The guy then exhaled out.

"Who are you? Are you with anyone else?" he asked me and I told them that I was with another police officer named Vincent and a couple of my classmates. He got off me and there were 2 more of them.

"I'm Sephoraa. We're all downstairs," I replied to him, as we heard someone running up the stairs. It was Vincent and Musashi. Vincent had a gun on one hand and a ballistic knife on the other hand. They ran over to where we were at and saw the other 3 police officers. Vincent seemed surprised.

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, you guys are alright? Where's Cloud and the rest?" Vincent asked and and Loz told him that it was just them. Musashi picked up the knife that I dropped and we went back down and everyone was beginning to wake up. When we reached the first floor, Ina and her friends ran over to me.

"Sephoraa, are you alright? We heard you scream and thought that there was another zombie in here. You really scared everyone," Ina said with a worried tone. I apologized to them and they told me to be more careful. I replied to them that I would be more careful next time. The girls and I went off to shower. I only showered quickly so the rest could go shower too. I decided to wear a Jegging with a sleeveless blue and green plaid shirt and Vans shoes. I tied my hair up in a ponytail in case we have to run so my hair wouldn't get in my way. I came out of the bathroom and held my bag with me. when I was walking, someone pulled me and I gasped. I turned and it was Vincent.

"Oh, Vincent. It's just you," I managed to say.

"Sephoraa, don't ever sneak off without telling me. I don't want anything to happen to you," Vincent said in a worried voice. I didn't really think he cared for me that much but I seems like he cares more than I think. I apologized to him and said that I wouldn't do it anymore. he then patted my head and managed to smile. "Good. Come on, lets go eat." I smiled and we went down the stairs. We went to the area where everyone was at. There was a bunch of canned beef, and canned fruits. We could grab any one that we want. I grabbed a can of mixed fruits while Vincent grabbed a can with oranges. He opened mines for me and I thanked him for it.

We all ate some canned foods and when we finished, we decided that a few of us would go see if the boats were still there.

"It's still raining hard out there. You sure you still want to go check?" Yazoo said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. We peeked out the window to check and it was still raining very hard, just like Yazoo had sad to us. We needed to go check because we would be able to flee this horrible place.

"We have to check. It's our only escape," Keiji said, "But we're gonna need volunteers to go. We only need a few people to go." We knew it was true, but we needed a few people to go check and it was too scary to go outside because there are zombies out there. We needed brave people to volunteer. It was my chance to see if my other 2 friends are still alive. I stood up from my chair and everyone turned to me.

"I'll go. My friends might be out there and I have to help them," I said.

"Sephoraa, no. you've been through enough yesterday. You should stay here and let the guys do it," Vincent said but I shook my head. I told them that I need to go see if they are still alive. In fact, we needed to search for other survivors too. Besides, it was my idea about the boats so I need to go. I insisted on going with them, despite their efforts to persuade me to stay. "Okay if you're going, then so am I."

In the end, it was me, Vincent, Loz, Masanori, and Zhao Yun to go check on the boats and look for survivors. Ina wanted to go too but Sakon refused to let her go. We got ready to leave. Before that, I found a metal baseball bat so I decided to get it. Even though I felt bad about it, I emptied out Lily's bag and carried it so we can find some real food. I know we wouldn't want to keep eating canned foods.

We opened the door and went out. There were a few zombies but we were running so the zombies couldn't catch up to us. We began running towards the boat area but in no time, we were out of energy to run.

"Wait," Vincent said to us, and we stopped running. He went to a random family car and opened it. The door opened for him, and out came a zombie.

"Vincent!" I said. The zombie was on top of Vincent and Loz quickly pulled the zombie away. Masanori then jerked the knife into its head and he died. Loz pushed the lifeless body away and helped Vincent back up. My heart was pounding and I began to feel scared again.

"Look, it's a convenient store. Let's go take whatever food's left," Masanori said. I turned and across the street was a store. I looked at Lily's empty bag.

"Are you stupid? There could be tons of zombies there," Loz said. Masanori told Loz that they will be careful and they will be back in no time. Loz finally allowed. Masanori and Zhao Yun began walking off. I followed after them.

"Wait, I'm going to. I brought this bag for that purpose, I told them. They didn't let at first but I insisted so they had no choice. "I have a weapon to take care of myself too, you know." The nodded their head and we went across the street while Loz watched Vincent's back and made sure there were no zombies.

Zhao Yun opened the door silently and we went inside. It sounded like there was no one in there. We began walking down the aisle and there were so many foods still there. I guess no one had time to gather food. I unzipped the bag carefully and we began putting some snacks and candy in there. We really needed some drinks so I put a lot of water bottles in there. The bag was getting filled really quick and getting really heavy. Zhao Yun then took the bag from me because he knew it was gonna be too heavy for me to carry. Just when we were about to leave, I thought I heard a few footsteps. I backed up to see if it was zombies but I didn't see anyone.

"Guys, did you guys hear footsteps?" I asked and they said they didn't hear anything. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me so I continued walking. Just then, a zombie popped out of nowhere and tried to grab me. I scared the living hell out of me and I screamed and swung the metal bat at the head. The zombie's blood stained my plaid shirt. The head came off and landed on Masanori's shoulder and he screamed and smacked the head away from him. I don't know why but there were so many zombies in the store now. It was as though they waited until we were gonna leave. We began to fight them off.

"We need to get out of here!" Zhao Yun shouted, stabbing a zombie on the head as it died. Masanori and I agreed. Zhao Yun grabbed the bag and we began running towards the front. We opened the door and got out. Masanori then held on to the door to prevent the zombies from getting out. We stopped running.

"Come on, get in the car!" Loz shouted. We turned to the car and the engine was on. A whole bunch of zombies began coming to where we were at.

"Come on! We can still make it!" Zhao Yun said to Masanori. Masanori let go of the door and we began running towards the car. Zombies came out from the store. While I was running, I tripped on a rock and I fell down on the cement.

"Sephoraa!" Masanori shouted, turning back and running to help me. He pulled me up and we ran to the car but the zombies were at the car now. There was no way we would make it anymore. "Go on without us! We'll meet you guys at the boats!"

"He's right! Just go! Don't worry about us!" I shouted. Vincent looked like he didn't want to but there was no other choice. He sped the car off and the zombies shifted their attention to us. "We gotta go!" Masanori and I began running off towards the boats area.

We were both panting and it seemed like wherever we went, there were more zombies. I was so scared for my life and I knew that Masanori must have felt the same too. We were both panting and running at the same time. We didn't want to lead the zombies to the boat area so we just ran in any direction and got lost. We finally stopped running because we were too tired. We were in the neighborhood areas with houses. I was looking around and zombies began appearing once again.

"Not again. I'm too tired to run," I said to Masanori, who also saw the zombies. We began running again but I fell down because I was just too tired to run. Masanori ran back to me. "Just go on without me, Masanori. I'm only slowing you down."

"No, I'm not gonna leave you behind," Masanori said, helping me back up. I stood up and the zombies were starting to catch up. He took out his knife and turned to me. "Sephoraa, you are gonna run and you're not gonna look back, you hear me?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind either!" I replied to him. Masanori told me that he will take care of the zombies while I run so I could get away.

"I want you to live on. I don't wanna see you hurt. I've always had a bit of a crush on you but I was too scared to admit it. Even if I die, I'm happy that I died letting you escape. Go on and find your way out of here. I'll distract the zombies," Masanori told me. I never knew he had a crush on me and it made me sad. I began to cry and wiped my tears away. He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. "Now go on and don't look back. Promise me you'll make it through until the end." I cried and shook my head. I didn't want to leave him behind but he forced me to promise him. He pushed me a bit as a head start.

"I'm so sorry, Masanori," I said and began running off. I heard him slashing the zombies. When I was a bit far away, I heard him screaming out in pain and I knew the zombies got him. I cried even more and ran faster, despite my tiredness.

I was running and running until I fell down again and cried. My heart was full of pain. I hated seeing someone I know die in a horrible death. I was breathing hard too and my heart was pounding so loud that I can hear it.

"Sephoraa?" I heard someone call out to me. I turned and from the roof of a house nearby, there stood Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sima Shi, and a girl police officer. She was very pretty and cute. Gan Ning then jumped down from the 1 story roof and landed on his feet. He then ran to me and helped me up. "What happened? Why are you alone?" I couldn't speak right now. All I could do was cry and he comforted me. He took me inside the house and took me up the roof where they were at. The police girl came to me and gave me a hug.

"It's okay, you'll be safe with me," she told me and I just nodded my head. "I'm Yuffie. I'm guessing your name is Sephoraa, right?"

"Yes," I replied to her, wiping my tears away.

"So what happened?" Ling Tong asked me, and they were all looking at me. I turned to Sima Shi and remembered his brother was with me at the hotel.

"I'm taking shelter with a few people, including 4 police officers. A few of us went to see if the boats were still there but we were forced to split up. You brother Sima Zhao is at the hotel with us," I said and Sima Shi seemed happy.

"That's good. Is it safe at the hotel? Maybe we can go there," Sima Shi said. I told them that we made sure there were no zombies in the hotel and there was food there too. I also told them that I was supposed to meet some of them at the boat areas. They decided to go there and see if there are boats. Then after they would go to the hotel and be reunited again. We left the house and began running towards the boat area.

Along the way, a few zombies began following us. Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Yuffie, Sima Shi, and I began killing the zombies. They all used a ballistic knife to kill the zombies while I knocked their heads off.

"Sorry," I would say every time I killed one of them. It wasn't their fault for being zombies. The rain grew heavier and we were getting soaked. Pretty soon, I began sneezing. It was such a bad time to sneeze. "Ah choo!" We continued running and I kept sneezing. The wind was getting pretty cold. We were running past and I saw my 2 classmates Mitsunari Ishida and Jiang Wei fighting off the zombies. "Look, they're in trouble! We have to help them!" I ran to go help them out. I swung at the zombie with all my might and his head came off. Jiang Wei and Mitsunari turned to me. "Don't worry, we're here to help. Ah choo!" I sneezed and we began taking care of the zombies.

Once we finished the last one, 2 figures came out from the dark corner. My eyes widened and I was so shocked and happy at the same time.

"Melina! Lauren, I'm so glad you're safe! Ah choo!" I said, running to them. We hugged and I began to cry out of happiness. They told me that Jiang Wei and Mitsunari were helping them out. I turned to them. "Thank you so much for helping them." They just smiled.

"Are the other girls with you?" Melina asked and I looked down. I told them about how Nina, Lily, and Annie didn't make it. They both began crying out of sadness. Just when we were crying, Lauren was pulled away from us and the zombie that grabbed her bit her shoulders and she screamed in pain. I couldn't believe that just happened. I was so sad and devastated. We just barely reunited and now this happened.

"Lauren!" Melina and I shouted and cried even more. A bunch of zombies began eating Lauren's flesh and she continued screaming. I knew we weren't able to help her anymore. Yuffie shot a few bullets at the zombies.

"We gotta go now!" Yuffie shouted. I ran and hit the zombie who bit her. His head came rolling off his neck and I continued to kill the zombies out of anger. Someone pulls me away and began running.

"No! Let me go! I'm gonna kill them! They killed my friend!" I screamed, crying. Gan Ning was the one who took me away from them. We began running off again. I was crying while running and I was still sneezing. Melina was crying too but she was running. We turned the corner and the boat area was there, but there were no boats. There were only zombies and they saw us.

"There's nothing there. Let's just go to the hotel and take shelter there." Sima Shi suggested. I already knew he was desperate to go to the hotel to be with his brother. I didn't see any car there. Vincent and the others must have gone back to the hotel. We agreed and we began running off again.

We turned the corner and a whole bunch of zombies were there. We all screamed because it was unexpected. We began running again but a zombie grabbed Melina by her hair. She began screaming so loud.

"Help me! I don't wanna die!" Melina screamed. I ran back and smashed the zombies head. He let go of her hair and we began running again. I had a lot of blood stain on my shirt. Because I went back to help Melina, we lost track of where Gan Ning them went. "Where did they go? Please tell me they left us here to die!" I shook my head.

"No, they wouldn't do that. Ah choo! They're going to the hotel. We can find our own way there, okay? Come on," I said to Melina and she nodded her head. We began running straight for a long time and we came across the place where Masanori died. Melina fell down from exhaustion and I helped her back up. I saw the ballistic knife that Masanori had been using and I picked it up. "Come on, we need to keep going. This place…Ah choo! It's where Masanori sacrificed himself so I can leave."

"I'm sorry about that," Melina said. I took a deep breath and I heard some growling. My eyes widened and I turned around. There stood Masanori, but he was a zombie now. Most of his flesh was gone and he was very bloody and scary looking. Melina turned and gasped. I quickly helped her get up. "Oh my god, is that who I think it is?" I slowly nodded my head, as Masanori began walking to us. "Let's get out of here before he kills us!" I know we should do that but I don't want him to be a zombie. I decided to put him to rest. I know he would have wanted it this way. I looked at the ballistic knife. I began walking towards him.

"Masanori, I'm so sorry about this. Ah choo! I never knew how you felt towards me. You're a great person. No one deserves to die and become a zombie. Ah choo! You wouldn't have wanted your body to be a zombie. It's better this way," I said to him, as he grabbed my shirt and tried to bite me. A tear dropped down my face as I jammed the knife into his head. He then stopped moving and fell down. "I hope you have a better life."

"Sephoraa." Melina said with a sad tone. I wiped my tears away and turned back to her. We both began walking off away from the body.

We were beginning to come close to the hotel. We began running towards the direction where the hotel was at. Melina and I turned and a lot of zombies were there. They began chasing us and we screamed. We ran back the other way but zombies seemed to be coming from all the directions. I was still sneezing too. We were trapped and we were gonna die.

"Climb on!" a voice said as we turned and there was a rope. We ran to it.

"Sephoraa, you climb on to it first," Melina told me. I insisted on her going first but she didn't let so I clung on to the rope and they pulled me up. It was the police officer who was talking to Vincent yesterday. I reached the top and got off. I put the rope down for Melina. She smiled and shook her head. "I can't, Sephoraa. I've been bitten already. God knows when I'm gonna turn into a zombie. I can't put you in danger. You're a really great friend and I'm happy to have been your friend. I'll take the zombies away so you guys can escape to the hotel. You guys please take care of her." Melina then began walking off and I was gonna go down the rope but the police officer held on to me tightly.

"Melina, no! Don't do this! Please!" I yelled but she continued on, leading the zombies away from us. "No! Let go of me! The zombies will kill her!" I yelled, bursting into tears. The officer told me that she was already dead the moment she was bitten and there is nothing I could do to prevent her from becoming a zombie. I knew what he said was true but I couldn't stand my last friend dying from a zombie. I continued crying and pretty soon, I could hear a painful scream. It was Melina's scream.

"Let's go to the hotel," He said, letting go of me. He and the girl police officer jumped down the roof. He then turned to me. "Come on, jump. I'll catch you." I then got up and wiped my tears away. I then jumped down, hoping to wake up but it wasn't a dream. He caught me and put me down. "I'm Cloud Strife and this is Tifa Lockhart." We began running to the hotel and there were no more zombies. I saw the car that Vincent used. I was so cold. Cloud pounded on the door 3 times. The door slowly opened and it was Keiji, holding a butcher knife. He looked surprised to see me.

"Sephoraa, you're okay!" he said, opening the door for us to get inside. We went inside and I saw that Sima Shi reunited with Sima Zhao and everyone was okay. I continued sneezing and Ina came running to me, along with Xing Cai and Gracia. I was feeling a headache now.

"Sephoraa! You're all wet!" Ina said, wrapping a towel around me. They took me to go sit down and Vincent came to me and gave me hug, which surprised me.

"Sephoraa, I was worried about you. We were just about to go out looking for you when Yuffie told us you guys got lost from them. Don't leave my side again, you hear?" he said, still hugging me. I apologized to him and looked down. I was so ready to cry in his arms but I held the tears inside. He let go of me after 15 seconds of hugging me.

"Where's Masanori? They said you both couldn't make it to the car," Kiyomasa said. Tears formed in my eyes. I remembered how he confessed to me and told me to live on and how he became a zombie.

"He… Sacrificed his life so I could escape the zombies. I'm so sorry," I replied to him, as Kiyomasa began crying. Mitsunari closed his eyes and shook his head. Tears came down his face, even with his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry. I try to help but people always die no matter how much I want to help them. I wanted to help him but I couldn't so he turned into a zombie and I killed him. I am so so sorry." I began crying because my heart was filled with pain.

"It's not your fault, Sephoraa," Kiyomasa said, wiping his tears away, "You at least helped Mitsunari get here. Don't blame yourself for his loss. I'm sure he would've wanted you to live when it comes down to the both of you."

"You were the one who found us and told us to come here. Thanks to you, I'm with my brother again," Sima Shi added in. I know they're trying to make me feel better.

"All of my friends are dead and I couldn't even protect them." I said, still crying. Xing Cai then gave me a big hug and told me that I still have a bunch of friends. Everyone told me that they were my friends and it did make me feel better. I thanked them all and Zhao Yun handed me Lily's bag. I took it and opened it.

"It's for everyone, not just me." I said, putting it down on the table. Everyone began taking some food. I got myself a water bottle and began drinking it. I finally stopped sneezing and felt much better. Everyone began eating the snacks and food that we brought. I took a small bag of extra hot cheetos and began eating it. Vincent came and sat down next to me. I turned to him and he smiled at me. I did the same too.

"You're really brave. It's admirable. You helped them get to us." He told me and I thanked him. I told him that he is brave too. He then gave out a handsome smile. My heart began pounding and I was starting to blush. I guess I really do like him, even though we just met yesterday. A lot has already happened and yet we have to go through this 3 more days. I was at least glad that a lot of us are together and safe in this hotel.

Everyone was just chilling together when we heard the doorbell ring. We all turned to the door and wondered if someone was there and needed help. Masamune was the closest to the door and he tried peeking to see who it is.

"I can't see who it is. It's pretty dark out there. Should I open it anyways?" Masamune asked and we were debating if we should or not. The doorbell rang once again. "You know, it's probably someone who needs help. I should just open it." Masamune opened the door as a bunch of zombies came rushing in through the door, making us scream in fear. Masamune tried to run away back to us but they got him. They bit off his face cheek and he screamed out in pain. All the guys began killing the zombies with knives. The girls and I backed up. I then grabbed the metal baseball bat and went to kill the zombies too. Tifa and Yuffie began killing the zombies as well.

While we were killing zombies, a zombie went behind Kiyomasa and was about to bite him. Mitsunari saw and ran to the zombie.

"Kiyomasa, watch out!" he yelled, going in front of Kiyomasa as the zombie took a bite of Mitsunari's back and he screamed out in pain. His shirt began turning red with blood and the zombie began eating Mitsunari alive like he was having a hunger attack. Kiyomasa turned and saw what had happened.

"No! Mitsunari!" Kiyomasa yelled, stabbing the zombie on the head. He began crying as Mitsunari's mouth began filling with blood. Keiji killed the last zombie and closed the door before more zombies can get in. We were all breathing hard and Kiyomasa continued crying. "Why would you do something stupid?"

"Live…On… Kiyomasa…" Mitsunari said before drawing his last breath. Kiyomasa cried harder. Everyone felt so bad for him. I knew that Mitsunari was gonna become a zombie soon.

"He's gonna turn into a zombie too." I told them. Kadaj got out his gun and aimed it at Mitsunari but Kiyomasa said that he would do it. Kadaj gave him the gun and Kiyomasa stood up. He aimed the gun at Mitsunari. Mitsunari began waking up as a zombie. Kiyomasa apologized to Mitsunari and shot him in the head. Mitsunari officially died. I felt so sorry for Kiyomasa. His 2 best friends had just passed away too. I knew how he must have felt. Kiyomasa gave the gun back to Kadaj. I turned and Masamune was about to bite Kadaj! I gasped.

"Kadaj, watch out!" I said, as he turned and Masamune attempted to bite him. Kadaj grabbed Masamune and held his head. Masamune knocked him to the floor and tried to eat him. Loz grabbed Masamune from behind and Masamune looked up and bit Loz on the jaw and Loz screamed in pain. Yazoo stabbed Masamune on the head and he stopped moving. We were all in shock. Loz pushed Masamune's lifeless body away and he began breathing hard.

"I'm gonna turn into a zombie," Loz said, dropping to his knees and began crying. Kadaj and Yazoo began crying too. As hard as it is to see a friend become a zombie, it's even harder for a family member to see their brother or sister become one. We were all quiet. "You guys need to kill me. I don't wanna put you guys in danger. Kill me before I turn into one of those monsters." Kadaj then aimed the gun at Loz. He was bawling out in tears. His hand was shaking and his hand was on the trigger. He then stopped aiming at him.

"I can't do it." He said, putting the gun away. Loz then got up and wiped his tears away. He was still bleeding out from Masamune's bite on him.

"Then I have to kill myself. I don't want to become a zombie. You guys take care. Same goes for the rest of you too. I know what I have to do." Loz said, getting up. He opened the entrance door and there were no zombies around. He began taking all the zombie bodies out of the hotel. Kadaj, Yazoo, Cloud, and Vincent helped him take the bodies out as well. When he was done, he said his goodbyes to us all before closing the door. We heard him running off and in about 5 minutes, we heard a gunshot. We all flinched and knew that it was Loz. Kadaj and Yazoo fell to the ground, crying so hard. I felt so sorry for them that tears dropped from my eyes as well. I wasn't the only one though. Most of them shed tears

Everyone was sitting down, feeling sad. We just lost 3 of our people today. We needed to be more prepared for zombies. Using knives and baseball bats were too risky. We need weapons that could shoot from far away, like guns. I was thinking hard about it for a while and then Vincent spoke.

"We need to get everyone guns. We shouldn't be using knives anymore. It's quicker to kill zombies with guns. At the police station, we're loaded with guns and ammo. We police officers are running very short on ammo and we'll be more vulnerable to the zombies," Vincent said, and everyone agreed. We all knew it was better this way. "It's risky, but we need to go to the police station and get as much guns and ammos as we can. I need a few people to come and back me up."

"I'll go. I'm a pretty fast runner. I'll be able to get guns quick." Gan Ning volunteered. Keiji, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, and Kiyomasa volunteered to go too. I wanted revenge on the zombies for killing my friends. I really hated them. I then promised myself that I would kill as much zombies as I could now until the end. I also wanted to make sure no harm comes to them.

"I'm going too." I said, as everyone turned to me.

"No, you're staying here. You've been in enough danger today. You should rest and leave it to us." Vincent said and I shook my head. I know that he cares about my safety but I care about his as well.

"No, I'm going too and I'm not changing my mind. I want to get the zombies back for killing my friends. You've been in enough danger yourself too. We can use my bag and my fallen friends' bags to pack up the guns and ammo." I said, heading upstairs and unpacking my friends' bags. I brought them down and gave it to them. I had my bag with me. Ina, Xing Cai, and Gracia came to me.

"We're going with you. You're gonna need our help too. We can load up weapons and ammo in our bags too." Gracia said and I nodded my head. Ina said that Sakon is in the shower so we need to leave before he comes out. We got our weapons and went out of the hotel. We began walking off from the hotel. We were following Vincent.

"So why do I get the girly pink bag?" Keiji asked while we were walking. It made us laugh a bit. It was great laughing, even though it was only a bit. All we're had was sadness for a while so it was nice laughing. I told him that it didn't really matter because he's not actually a girl or anything and that it was only for weapons. The rain wasn't as harsh as before. It was only sprinkling a little.

While we were walking, we saw a group of zombies eating someone. His intestines were being pulled out of his body and a zombie was eating his heart. It disgusted us very much and I realized the person they were eating was wearing a police uniform. I then figured that it must have been Loz. We quickly went off and turned the corner. When we did, there were a few zombies walking around. Vincent quickly went behind the dumpster and we did the same too.

"We need to go one by one to the next dumpster. It's safer that way then all of us going at once," Vincent said and we nodded our heads. Keiji then crept over past the zombies and made it the other side. Zhao Yun then went and made it to the other side. Jiang Wei did the same too and so did Gan Ning and Kiyomasa. "You guys go first." I then went over to the other side. I turned to them and Xing Cai went next. She made it safely and Gracia went. She was extremely careful because she was scared. While she was going carefully, a zombie randomly turned around and saw her. It growled at her and she screamed. The other zombies turned around, hearing her scream.

"Oh no, Gracia." Ina said, as Gracia ran to them as Vincent began shooting the zombies, hitting their heads with every shot. He ran to us and told us to run. We all began running off, easily escaping the zombies. It was a close one. We continued running and we reached the police station in no time. Vincent went in first and we followed behind him. He led us to a giant safe room. He typed in a code and it opened for him. We all went inside and there were so many weapons of different sorts.

"Hurry and fill your bags." Vincent said, and we began taking many different kinds of guns. I took many pistols, Ak47's, Ak74u, Galil, M16, and sniper guns. I took loads of ammos. I got myself a pistol and tried to figure out how to put ammo inside it. Vincent then took the gun and showed me how.

"Wow. It seems pretty simple," I said to him. He told me that it was very easy. Even though we loaded up the bags, there were still lots of guns available. I turned and saw the belt things girl police officers use and they put it through their thighs and there's a spot where guns can be placed. I grabbed one of them and put it on. I put two other loaded up pistols in each thigh area. Ina turned to me and saw what I did. I handed one to each girl. "You guys should use it. It'll be helpful." They put it on and also put pistols in each thigh.

"You're right, it is useful." Ina commented and I smiled. I heard footstep approaching and I turned. It was dark but I could see a figure of a dog. I loved animals so I squatted down and smiled.

"Look, it's a dog. It's okay. Come here, doggy." I said, clapping my hands gently. The dog came out of the darkness and it was not what I expected. The dog was practically all bones. It had little meat hanging on the sides of the stomach and face. I screamed and fell on my butt. They all turned to me. "It's… It's a zombie dog!" they saw the zombie dog and the girls screamed, being scared as well, but Gracia showed the most fear.

"Oh fuck!" Keiji said when the zombie dog began running to get inside. Vincent then went to the door and closed us in. we could hear the zombie dog barking and scratching on the door. I wondered if we were trapped inside there. "I didn't know dogs could become zombies too!"

"Are we trapped in here?" asked Jiang Wei, looking paranoid. The girls and I gathered around the corner. Gracia was so scared that her hands began shaking.

"We're not stuck in here. In case of any emergency, there's another door that has stairs, leading up to the roof. Come on, we need to get out of here." Vincent said, pressing a button and it opened, splitting a wall up a bit and revealing a door. Vincent opened the door and there was nothing but stairs to climb.

"I think I'm gonna be scared of dogs for the rest of my life." Kiyomasa said, as we began walking the stairs. There were 30 steps of stairs and Vincent opened the other door and we were on the rooftop. The roof is a platform and it's safe to be up here. It's even safer to be up here than the hotel, but the bad thing about it is that when it rains, we won't have any cover.

"We need to head back to the others in case anything happens." Gan Ning said and we agreed. Every moment we are gone, who knows what happens at the hotel? I looked down and zombies were gathering around. There were so many zombies.

"Look, zombies are gathering around. What do we do now?" I said, as the rest looked down and saw it as well. I then looked at my bag. Before I knew it, I took out a Galil gun. I aimed for a zombies head and fired at it. "I'm gonna kill them all." I began shooting at them. Vincent took out a sniper gun and began shooting them with me. Xing Cai then took out one of her guns and began helping me fire at them. Keiji then began firing at them and then Ina did too. Next up was Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei and then Gan Ning and Kiyomasa. Gracia was the last one to start shooting them.

We were doing a good job killing the zombies. We aimed at their heads first before shooting so we saved a lot of bullets that way. When we killed the last one, there was a giant pile of zombies. I was pretty sure we killed most of the zombies.

"I think it should be safe going back to the others at the hotel now." Zhao Yun said, as we put our guns away. The gun I was using was almost out of bullets. I decided that I was gonna go back down and get another pack of ammo.

"I'll be right back," I told them and quickly ran back down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I saw that the door we closed was open. I was confused. Did someone open the door? Where was the zombie dog? I took out my pistol gun and aimed at the door. I began walking out and stepped out of the room. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I continued walking deeper in the police station. It was kinda dark in there. While I was walking, I tripped on something and fell down. I got back up and turned around. I saw a flashlight on the ground so I picked it up and turned it on. It shone on the thing I tripped on and it was the same zombie dog that tried to get in the room. Someone had killed the dog. "What the heck?" I then knew that someone must be taking shelter in the police station but I don't know who is. I went in deeper, using the flashlight to guide me while aiming the gun.

While I was walking carefully, a guy popped out of nowhere and aimed his gun at me. He scared the shizzles out of me so I flinched and uttered a small scream. Once he saw that it was just me, he lowered his gun.

"Who are you? How did you get access into the weaponry room? Only police officers know how to open it." He said. I lowered my pistol as well. The man was dressed as a police officer as well so I'm assuming he is a cop.

"I'm Sephoraa. I'm with Officer Vincent. We're on the roof, about to head back to the others waiting for us. There are other Officers there too. You can come with us to be safer. Who are you?" I replied to him. He told me that his name is Cid and he decided to go with us too. He grabbed a police bag and packed up weapons and ammo too. We went up the stairs and to the roof. Everyone turned to us.

"Cid, you're still here." Vincent said and Cid nodded his head. I told them about how Cid is coming with us to the hotel. We went down the stairs together and out of the police station.

"I'm leaving the weaponry door open in case there are other survivors who go to the police station for weapons. They'll be able to protect themselves," Cid began and saw the pile of zombies, "Damn, that's a hell of a zombie. You guys sure did do a great job taking care of them. I think you guys would be great police officers." We laughed and continued walking.

"Sephoraa, I'm sorry for yelling at you at the mall on Friday." Ina told me. I told her it was okay and that it already passed. We were walking past a clothing store. As Zhao Yun walked past it, a zombie popped out from the store and tried to bite him. Zhao Yun screamed because it scared him. Jiang Wei let go of his bag filled with weapons and ran and pulled the zombie away from Zhao Yun as more zombies gathered and began surrounding them. We began shooting at the zombies but there were too much zombies.

"I'm sorry, Zhao Yun," Jiang Wei said, pushing Zhao Yun to us and Keiji pulled him back. Jiang Wei was surrounded by the zombies. "Run away, you guys. Save yourselves!" The zombies then began eating Jiang Wei and he was screaming out in pain.

"Jiang Wei, no!" Zhao Yun screamed, beginning to cry. Keiji pulled Zhao Yun and we began running. Vincent picked up Jiang Wei's bag and ran with us. We heard a gunshot and knew that Jiang Wei killed himself. It was so sad that Jiang Wei risked his life for Zhao Yun and got us to escape the zombies. I guess we really didn't kill a lot of zombies like I thought. As we were running, we heard someone calling out to us.

"Hey! Wait for me!" a voice said. We stopped and turned to see who it was. It was Magoichi Saika, the man that Gracia likes. Magoichi likes her too though. Gracia smiled and ran to him. Seeing how Magoichi looks, it seems like he's killed a lot of zombies. His shirt has a lot of blood stains and he had a gun with him.

"Mago, you're safe!" Gracia said, as they hugged tightly. In 5 seconds, they stopped. "Come on, we're about to go where everyone else is at." Magoichi nodded his head and they both ran to us and we began going back to the hotel. Magoichi explained that he was on the roof of one of the stores, feeling helpless when he saw us running. It was the first time he saw survivors and he wanted to come with us because we were pretty armed. He then followed us and was yelling for us to wait but we didn't hear him until that one time. We were glad to find another survivor.

"Who else is with you guys?" he asked. We told him the classmate's names and the other police officers. Gracia told him about the classmates who have fallen and he seemed really sad. "Gracia, I promise you I will do whatever I can to keep you safe." Gracia nodded her head and we finally reached the hotel. It seems like nothing happened while we were gone. It relieved us and we knocked on the door. It opened and we saw that Tifa was the one who opened the door. She then smiled out of relief.

"Guys, you're safe! You took longer than we expected and thought something happened." Tifa said, as we went inside and she closed the door. We went inside and began handing out guns and ammo to every person there. While I was handing them out, I turned and saw Zhao Yun still crying. I felt so sorry for him and I knew how he must be feeling. I've felt the same too. I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay. I know how you must feel right now. I lost all of my friends as well. Don't forget what you told me too. Everyone here is still your friend. You have to pull yourself together and do what you can to survive. I'm sure it's what Jiang Wei would have wanted for you. It's what our fallen friends would have wanted." I told him, wiping his tears away and he nodded his head.

"You're right. I'll do what I can to keep everyone safe, as well as myself. Thank you, Sephoraa." Zhao Yun replied to me and I smiled. I was glad I was able to help him stop crying. I went to go sit down by myself.

"How is he?" Vincent asked. I turned and he was next to me. I didn't even realize he came to sit next to me. I smiled and told him that he will be better soon and that he's doing well. "You're a really good person, Sephoraa. You're always helping others." I smiled and thanked him. Yuffie was walking past and she heard him complimenting me. She then smiled.

"Well that's the first time I've heard him giving out compliments. Maybe something special is bound to happen." She told me very cheerfully. Something special is bound to happen? What does she mean by that? I asked her and she just laughed and told me that I would find out soon enough. She then went off to Tifa and they both were giggling.

"How's your fever? Is it still there?" Vincent asked, placing his hand on my forehead. Now that he mentioned it, it still hurts. "Sephoraa, you're burning hot. I'll quickly go to a store close by here and get you some Tylenol." He got up and grabbed a few guns and placed it in different areas of himself. I then got up. There was no way I'd let him go alone. I needed to make sure he'd be safe.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. I'm not gonna let you go alone. I have to make sure you're safe," I told him, grabbing his hand without thinking. He turned back to me and I quickly let go of his hand. "Sorry."

"I know you want to make sure I'm safe but you can't go. It's too dangerous out there. A lot of people died already." Vincent replied to me. I shook my head. What he said is true and he's going out there still. I don't want him to be one of the people who end up dead.

"All the more reasons I won't let you go alone. Even if you take someone else I'm still coming too. You've been protecting me so now it's my turn to help protect you too." I continued. Vincent tried to convince me to stay but I didn't want to stay so he had no choice but to let me go with him. This time, it would just be the both of us.

Everyone didn't want us to go, especially because it was getting dark out there. We had our guns and we would use the flashlight I found at the police station. We both told them that it was very close. If we run, it wouldn't take more than 10 minutes and we would be very careful.

We went out the door and used the flashlights to guide us there. It was dead silent and there we a few zombies but we were running so the zombies couldn't get us. The only thing we could hear was the sound of our footsteps. I was running next to Vincent and he was holding the flashlight along with his gun. We reached there in about 5 minutes.

"Stay close to me, alright?" he told me as we reached the store. It was a medicine store. I nodded my head and he carefully opened the door so the little bell wouldn't ring. We went inside and we began walking down the aisle he went to. Vincent went to the headache section and began taking as much as he could. I helped him load up the bag he had. When we were almost finished, we heard some zombie's moaning out the door. The door opened and the bell rang. "Shit! Come over here." We squatted down and began going to another aisle. We went down that aisle and made it close to the door. Vincent began going to the door when a zombie saw him and began growling. The other zombies then began coming to us. "Oh fuck!" He got up and grabbed my hand and we ran to the very back of the store. There was an exit door there and he tried to open it but there was something blocking it from the back side of the door.

"What should we do now? Should we shoot them?" I asked, beginning to take out my pistol but he held my hand and prevented it from taking the gun. Vincent didn't want me to shoot them, because the others at the hotel would hear and think something happened. He didn't want to worry them. He turned and saw a cabinet. He then opened it and took everything out. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside with him. Vincent closed the cabinet doors and locked it from the inside. We heard the zombies coming inside the back. I was so scared that my hands began shaking. My heart was pounding so loud that I think Vincent could hear it. "I am so scared." I was whispering when I said that. I then felt a warm hand hold my hand. It was Vincent's hand. He pulled me close to him and I could feel his warm breath. My heart beat even faster and I felt hot on the inside. We heard a zombie come to the cabinet and began trying to open up the cabinet. I started feeling so shaky on my knees and my hands again. I think Vincent knew how scared I was because he pulled me even closer to him.

It was then that I felt something warm press up against my lips. It felt like it was his lips but I don't know. I stopped feeling shaky and my ears were feeling hot. We were both breathing hard and stayed that way until we heard the zombies go away. Vincent then slowly stopped hugging me and the warm thing I felt on my lips pulled away.

"I think they're gone now. Let's get out of here." Vincent said to me. He carefully unlocked the cabinet from the inside and opened it. We both peeked out and there were no zombies in sight. We came out of the cabinet and began walking to the front again. It seems like the zombies went out of the medicine store. Vincent and I went out of the store and began walking back to the hotel.

I could still feel my heart pounding. I was curious to know what it was that I felt on my lips. I wanted to ask if he kissed me but I didn't want to feel stupid. We continued walking in silence for a little while and I couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, um… Sorry to ask but what was the thing that I felt on my lips?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"A kiss. You were really scared and I thought maybe if I kissed you, you'd be calm again. I didn't think anything of it so you don't have to worry." Vincent replied to me. That was my first kiss and the one who took it from me didn't think anything of it. That kind of hurt my feelings but I really shouldn't be one to complain. After all, we hardly even know each other. But then the way how he was when we got separated made me think he at least had a bit of feelings for me. I guess he doesn't like me after all.

"Oh… Well that was my very first kiss. Not that you care or anything." I told him, and it became silent again. He didn't say anything so I guess he really doesn't care. I think he just wants to help as much people as he could. I am so stupid for thinking he may have had feelings for me. Thinking of that made me want to cry but I didn't because I didn't want him to see. I didn't want to make him feel bad. We stayed silent for the rest of the time until we were back at the hotel. Vincent knocked on the door and it opened. Cloud opened the door and we went inside.

"I'm gonna go on ahead and shower." I told Vincent, taking a bottle of Tylenol and heading into room 1 on the first floor. I grabbed my bag and went inside. I put my clothes back inside. There were still a 3 pistols, a Galil, Ak47, and a sniper gun left with 5 boxes of ammo. I guess these are my guns since everyone has their own weapons now. I went upstairs and into the bathroom.

I was taking a nice warm bath. Since I was alone, I decided to let my emotions out silently. Tears dropped but I didn't cry out loud. I couldn't believe I was even feeling this way. I mean, I don't even know him much and he doesn't know much about me. We're in a bad situation right now and the least of our concerns are falling in love with a stranger who helps keep everyone alive. I can't focus on that right now. I need to focus on helping everyone survive.

I felt much better after the bath. I put on a thin purple sweater and a black short before coming out of the bath. I went into room 4 on the 2nd floor and put my bag inside there. I figured that since we have much more people now, we could split more. I was gonna sleep inside this room tonight. I took out a Tylenol pill and put it in my mouth. I then gulped it down with some water. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I wished my friends were still here with me. Things would have been so much different if they were with me. Tears dropped down my face and I covered my face with my knees.

The door opened and I quickly wiped my tears away and turned to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Vincent.

"I was looking for you. While you were in the bathroom, we decided to pair up again in different rooms. I had to be paired up with you." He told me. He sure did make it seem like he didn't want to be paired up with me. It honestly kind of hurt when he worded it like that. I feel like he doesn't want to be near me anymore. I wondered who paired him up with me. I asked him if it was just gonna be us two or there are more. "No, it's just the both of us." He went over to the bed on the other corner. Why do I keep feeling this way? I can't like him no matter what. There was an awkward silence between us again. Vincent then turned to me. "Have you eaten? I'll go get you some food." I shook my head. I lost my appetite already and I wasn't hungry.

"I'll get some food when I feel hungry. You don't have to do much for me, you know. I know how to take care of myself. I'm okay." I replied to him. It got quiet again. I guess its awkward now because he kissed me. "Hey, who was the one who paired us together?" he told me that Cloud paired us together. "Oh… You know, if you don't want to be partnered with me, you don't have to. You wanted to be with the other police officers, right? You'd be more comfortable being with people you know." He then turned to me.

"You don't want to be partnered with me? Is that what you're trying to say?" he asked. I told him that I wasn't trying to say that. How could he take my words so wrong? I was confused. It seemed like he got kind of angry. "Well it certainly seems like it."

"Because it seems like you don't want to be partnered up with me. Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me or something?" I accidentally blurred out. I really didn't mean to say it out loud. He must think I am so stupid and that I'm making things so hard. Vincent looked down and then back at me.

"No, that's not it. It's just…" he began and then he stopped speaking. I didn't understand why it was so hard to just say that he didn't want to be my partner. I can feel my emotions building up but I was doing my best to hold it inside. He let out a sigh. I can feel a vibe tension coming between us now. It was unpleasant to feel. "I'm sorry. I'll trade places with someone else." He got his things and left the room. I took a deep breath and moved my bangs away. I needed to let out my emotions. I felt kind of angry and sad and hurt mixed together in my heart. I didn't want to be here right now. Before I knew it, I grabbed my bag and went to the door. I closed it and locked it. I then went to the window and carefully opened it. I tied 3 blankets together and tied it to the bed. I then held on to the blankets and went out the window. I was outside and I climbed out of the fence and began running off, tears coming out of my eyes…

Vincent went down the stairs to where Cloud and the other Officers were hanging out. he went to sit down next to Cid and they turned to him. He was trying to not show how he was feeling but Yuffie can see it in his red eyes.

"Vincent, what's wrong? Now don't you try and tell me that you are okay because you're not. Let me guess. It's Sephoraa, isn't it?" Yuffie asked, as Vincent nodded his head. Yuffie always guesses everything right.

"What happened? Did something happen between you guys?" Tifa asked.

"Did you try to rape her?" Cid joked and Vincent shook his head. He knew Cid was just kidding around. Vincent shook his head. He decided to tell them what happened. When he finished, Yuffie and Tifa were so shocked.

"Vincent, how could you? Don't you know how important a girl's first kiss is? Telling her you didn't think of anything when you did it will destroy her and make her sad." Yuffie said to Vincent. He doesn't really understand girls so hearing that made him feel kind of bad for saying it. He didn't think it would hurt her that much.

"It's not that I didn't think anything of it. We're in the middle of a war with zombies. We don't have time to be romantic or anything. I didn't mean to hurt her to anything. I just thought if I said that, she wouldn't think anything of it either." Vincent said. Tifa shook her head.

"Girls don't think like guys, Vincent. If you do that and then not care, she's gonna think she did something wrong. Judging by the way she talks to you, it would seem like she's crushing on you. If a guy said that to me after taking my first kiss, I'd be sad. You guys are still paired up, right? You guys have all night to talk things through." Tifa told him. He remembered how he said he'd find a replacement. Seeing how Yuffie and Tifa saying that it was wrong for him to say that he thought nothing of the kiss, they're gonna tell him how wrong he was too. He already asked Keiji to be Sephoraa's partner.

"I told her I'd find someone else to be her partner. I thought she didn't want to be paired up with me. I already asked Keiji to go." Vincent revealed and Yuffie and Tifa gasped. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide.

"You what?" they both said at the same time. Yuffie and Tifa began telling him how wrong it was to say that to her. He felt bad that he didn't know. He thought about it and realized how wrong he was. He told them that he would talk to her and apologize. They said that it would be great if he does.

Meanwhile, Keiji packed his stuff again from the room he was supposed to be in. he was sharing rooms with Kaihime, Kiyomasa, and Yukimura in room 2 on the 1st floor. He walked up the stairs and to room 4. When he was in front of the door, he knocked on it.

"Hello? Sephoraa, you in there?" Keiji asked. He waited for her to respond but it was all quiet. "Vincent asked me to be your roommate in place of him. I'm gonna come in." Still, no answer. He thought she might have been sleeping or something. From the threshold, he could feel that it was kind of cold. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on it a few more times. "Sephoraa, you in there? Hellllllllllloooooooooo?" It seemed like she was in deep sleep. Maybe it was because of the Tylenol she had to take. He placed his ear on the door. He couldn't hear her breathing in there. All he can hear was wind. He got down and tried to peek through the threshold. All he could see was that there was a blanket tied to the bed and it goes out the window that was opened. He didn't see anyone in there. It seemed like no one was there and he began to worry a bit. Keiji got back up and banged the door open.

The door swung open and he went inside. There was no one in the room. He went to the window and saw that a few blankets were tied together and put out the window. It was then that he knew she must have left. He quickly went out of the room and back downstairs.

"Guys, I think Sephoraa left the hotel. She's not in her room anymore and there's blankets tied together and put down the window." Keiji told them.

"What?" Ina said, getting worried. She got off her chair. "Why would she leave? Are you sure? Have you checked anywhere else?" Keiji then repeated that blankets were tied and used to get into the backyard of the hotel. "This is so unlike her. She wouldn't just leave by herself. Zombies are most active at night. She knows that!"

"We'll go find her," Vincent said, getting up and taking out his gun. Cloud and Cid grabbed their guns too. Everyone became worried. "We'll find her. We're from this town. It shouldn't be too hard to spot her." Vincent, Cloud, and Cid walked to the front door and opened it. There stood a crowd of zombies.

"Oh shit!" Cid said, trying to close the door. Everyone panicked and screamed. Vincent and Cloud helped Cid close the door. They had to kill a few zombies first before finally being able to close the door. They were breathing hard when they closed the door. They heard the zombies scratching on the door. "There are hella zombies. We won't be able to get outside."

"I hate to say this but we have to wait until the zombies are gone. It's too risky if we leave now." Cloud said, putting his gun away. Everyone didn't want that but they knew it was best. Besides, Sephoraa has guns now and she can shoot them good. Vincent was so tempted to go out there to find her. He knew that Sephoraa left because of him. He is to blame. He tried to leave but Cloud and Cid didn't let him.

It was already in the middle of the night and everyone was starting to sleep. Cloud and Cid fell asleep already and it seems like Vincent was the only one awake. He went to room 4 of the 2nd story part. He was about to go down the blankets when the door opened. It was Ina, and Xing Cai. He turned to them and they closed the door quietly.

"Look, we know that you're going to find Sephoraa. We're gonna go with you. You can't go alone in the middle of the night. She's our friend. We need to make sure she's safe. So you let us go with you or everyone is gonna know." Xing Cai said, holding an Ak47u and carrying a backpack. He didn't want anyone to come because it would be dangerous but he didn't have a choice.

"Alright, come on." He said, going down the blanket. Xing Cai and Ina did the same and they were in the hotel backyard. They climbed over the gates and began walking in search of their friend who left…


End file.
